Ben 10,000 and Ken 10: Hidden Romance
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Yo, Ben/Gwen pairing fans! This is a read for some insight to some behind the thoughts of Ben 10 Thousand and Gwendolyn for the 2 special episodes. So, R&R, please. RDF1
1. Ben 10,000 and Ken 10, Bwen Edition

Hey guys.

This is probably my only Ben 10 fic, until my brain gathers more information for a new idea to try out with Ben 10.

This mainly covers the 2 Ben 10,000 episodes and how they can relate with the Ben/Gwen fan-based pairing. The truth is, this isn't an official pairing in the fic, but you can read in between the lines for the fluff that exists there.

Note: This, in no way, should be taken seriously, but more as one's view into what Ben 10,000 and Gwendolyn would be sharing during these episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, Ben 10,000, or anything related to Ben 10. Heck, this idea might just be the only thing I own, even though others might share it.

Correction: I've recently found another fic similar to this one. That author has his/her take on it; this one is mine.

(Story Begin)

Gwendolyn just couldn't believe it. No matter what she tried, Ben just couldn't get it through his thick, Alien-warped, head. He was even more stubborn than 20 years ago when he first got the Omnitrix. She had been attempting a Time Portal Spell to see if she couldn't get Ben 10 to get Ben 10,000 back on the right hero track, but had yet to complete it. Time was a major factor in this, as Grandpa's 80th birthday was closing in. Finally, the morning of Grandpa's birthday, she finally got the correct time and place for the spell to get her there and back again without closing the portal.

(AN: I know that's the name of Bilbo's tale from Lord of the Rings, but it fits so well here.)

She wasted no time in casting the spell. When she exited the portal, she knew that she couldn't speak with Ben in this time, as the portal would close, so she grabbed her past self before returning to the portal, and to the future.

As luck, fate, or some other force out there, would have it; Ben was able to go XLR8 and made it into the portal before it closed.

Gwendolyn didn't expect to be hit so hard, but couldn't be all that surprised. Ben DID tend to get a bit emotional when being separated from Gwen outside of actual choice and tended to get rougher when fighting.

(Seriously, just look at the movie 'Secrets of the Omnitrix when the Wildvines took Gwen away. Ben went Cannonbolt and destroyed a door he wouldn't normally fare so well against. Not to mention destroy a Bio-Suit.)

She had to smirk when her past self put down Ben's arm when one of Ben 10,000's many fangirls (AN: shudder) blew him an air-kiss. Then a robotic Rhino showed up and Gwendolyn wasn't surprised when the Omnitrix timed out and Ben just ended up doing a light tap compared to what he wanted to do. She knew she had to interfere before Ben was killed, and thusly this world.

"Kemo Char!" Gwendolyn shouted, casting her spell on the Rhino, sending it back from Ben 10.

She continued firing until it was far enough so that it wouldn't be an immediate threat to the young time travelers. The Rhino blasted back at her, only for her to put up a strong shield of defense.

Before she could attack it again, the Rhino captured her in an electro net, which stunned her for a few moments.

'Not exactly the best way to defend one's self from a net,' thought Gwendolyn bitterly at herself.

Luckily, Ben 10,000 had received the 'danger alert' and responded in a fraction of a second. He quickly (as in a few seconds) beat down on the Rhino, incapacitating it for the authorities to have little trouble taking it to its proper cell.

Gwendolyn was able to get the net off of her and drag it over to the Rhino, prevent it from trying to escape until the authorities arrive. Ben 10,000, in XLR8 form, analyzed the beast.

"**It appears to be the work of Animo. I'll run a thorough analysis back at headquarters,**" said XLR8, before he and Gwendolyn noticed Ben 10 and Gwen staring at them, "**And get them back, **_**now!**_"

Ben 10 stopped XLR8 from getting away right away.

"So, you're me in the future!" exclaimed a slightly awed Ben, bringing a sad smile to Gwendolyn's face. She had missed seeing Ben so happy about something, trivial or not.

"**I don't have time for this.**"

"So," said Ben 10, getting in XLR8's way again, "When can you catch me up on all my other 9,990 heroes?"

XLR8 'thought' about it for a second, before responding, "**How about: NEVER!**"

He raced off to the next 'danger alert'.

"You COULD lose the attitude, you know," said Gwen and Gwendolyn at the same time, before they realized they said it at the same time and looked at each other.

"What a minute?" said Gwen, in a confused tone, "You're me? Gwen?"

"Actually, I've been going by Gwendolyn since College," corrected Gwendolyn, which sent Gwen off with a million questions, before Ben 10 interrupted.

"HELLO! This isn't about you; it's about me!" declared Ben 10.

"He's right," agreed Gwendolyn, albeit reluctantly.

"Don't tell me I grow up to start agreeing with 'Mr. Doofus' over here," complained Gwen.

'If only you knew how much the arguments meant between us, I wish Ben 10,000 would remember as well,' thought Gwendolyn, before speaking.

"Ben 10,000 needs his help," she said, even though they didn't realize she meant BEN'S help.

"Why? I seem pretty tough here in the future," countered Ben 10.

"Ben 10,000 may have mastered all the secrets of the Omnitrix, but that doesn't mean he's prepared for everything. There's a crisis looming even HE can't solve alone," stated Gwendolyn vaguely.

Belt: Danger Alert Sector 15-D.

* * *

Grandpa was out for a drive around the city. Since Ben 10,000 had permanently taken over as the single hero of the planet, he had been given pretty much a permanent vacation. Even his hobby couldn't keep him occupied. He was driving along until his sensors picked up Gwendolyn and Ben 10,000, before the Omnitrix Symbol moved away in a flash.

'Ben is STILL in Alien mode, huh,' thought Grandpa Max, 'Apparently he's forgotten why the limiter was built-in in the first place – to keep his human mind from being overwhelmed by the Alien DNA.'

He pulled to a stop, surprising Gwendolyn and her company. He went out to greet her.

"Gwendolyn, I thought that was you," said Grandpa Max.

"And us," said Ben 10, appearing out from Gwendolyn along with Gwen.

"Well, someone FINALLY figured out how to work her time portal," appraised a happily surprised Grandpa Max.

"GRANDPA" shouted the kids, running over to give their 79-year-old Grandpa a hug.

(Turning 80 that very day. This gets technical as to what time Grandpa was born.)

"Now, THIS is what I call a great gift: Seeing you two again. Together no less," said Grandpa.

"Don't you still see us anymore?" asked Gwen.

"Well, I see Gwendolyn a lot," replied the retired Plumber, not directly stating how many years it's been since he last saw Ben 10,000 in his human form.

"It's good to see you too, Grandpa," replied Gwen before getting a good look at his shirt, "But the same shirt? Grandpa, it was 20 years out of style, 20 year ago."

"Hey, when you got a look that works," countered Grandpa, proving his point as well.

"Grandpa, we need a ride," said Ben.

"Fort DNA-X," said the Gwen twins.

Everyone got in the Rustbucket 3 and Grandpa changed to flight mode to get there faster. After they landed, Ben was the last one out, turning to Grandpa.

"Grandpa, you coming?" asked Ben 10; confused that Grandpa wasn't coming to help.

"Uh… No, no. You haven't needed my help in a long time," said Grandpa, in a far away voice.

Ben had a slightly worried look as he left to help Ben 10,000.

Grandpa had a sad look on his face while reminiscing the last time he actually helped out in a fight.

* * *

This wasn't looking good, but Ben 10,000 wasn't worried, yet. He had handled tougher battles than this one, so he wasn't totally concerned when Dr. Animo in his new body punched him out into the lobby of Fort DNA-X.

He WAS ticked off when Ben 10 hovered over next to him in Stinkfly form.

"**Hey, I was gonna go Fourarms too,**" said Stinkfly, "**Great minds must think alike.**"

"**I don't think so,**" countered an angry Fourarms.

'**Gwendolyn was supposed to have sent them back already,**' thought Fourarms, '**Just great, now I have to keep my younger self in check before he annihilates us both.**'

Dr. Animo walks out, showing the others his new body and starts talking crazy once more about DNA armies to destroy Ben 10,000 once more.

Ben 10 got all cocky and charged in, only to be sent back into Ben 10,000. Gwendolyn attacked, only for Animo to bounce it back and send her to the ground.

'**OKAY!! That's it!**' thought an angry Fourarms, '**No one, and I mean NO ONE harms Gwendolyn like that!**'

He quickly wrapped a piece of pipeline over Stinkfly's tail, preventing him from getting back into the fight, before charging in himself. Gwendolyn just watched on with a bored look as Ben 10,000 defeated Animo in a few short minutes.

Ultimos cried out his battle cry before him and the other two Galactic enforcers appeared. Ben 10,000 changed from Fourarms to XLR8.

After a short chat with them, XLR8 grabbed Ben 10 and Gwen.

"**Gwendolyn, I'll meet you back at headquarters. We need to talk,**" said XLR8, before racing out back to his headquarters.

Gwendolyn followed at her own pace and left Fort DNA-X before the door closed. They had left unaware of Animo's REAL plan.

* * *

XLR8 informed Ben 10 and Gwen about Animo and Vilgax and what became of Vilgax.

(AN: He's telling the truth in any case.)

They arrived at headquarters.

"Wow, I must chill out here a lot," commented Ben 10.

'**Was I REALLY that childish,**' thought XLR8.

"**There's no time,**" countered XLR8, "**I'm always patrolling the planet, **_**thus**_** 'Ben' has no need to 'hang out'.**"

"Okay, tell me I just didn't use the word: thus!" complained Ben 10 once more, "Don't I have _any_ fun anymore?"

XLR8 got in his face, "**You'll learn soon enough that being me isn't about **_**fun**_**.**"

XLR8 went back to his computer to continue his scanning.

* * *

Gwendolyn heard Ben 10's voice as she was approaching the computer room.

"Guess I should have told her to duck," chuckled Ben 10.

'Yeah, you should have, but those were happier times,' thought Gwendolyn as she viewed Ben 10 and Ben 10,000 going at it, her plan already in motion.

"Well, I'm over being a hero if THIS is how I turn out. I am SUCH A JERK!" exclaimed Ben 10, before the computer went off.

Computer: Danger Alert, Sector 1-A Centric.

'**The Null Void Projector!**' thought a slightly worried XLR8, since he knew that if every villain he had put in the Null Void escaped, not even he could handle them all at the same time.

"What's the danger?" asked Ben 10.

'**I can't let my younger self get killed because of his stupid headstrong approach,**' thought XLR8.

"**MY business, not YOURS! Get the portal open and **_**get them home!**_" said XLR8 before racing downstairs to where the Null Void Projector.

* * *

Ben 10,000 arrived on schedule. While Vilgax was keeping him busy, Animo turned his attention to the Null Void; however, he didn't expect Ben 10, Gwen, and Gwendolyn to show up. Ben 10 immediately joined Ben 10,000 against Vilgax outside.

* * *

Diamondhead wasn't doing to well on his end. Vilgax had him on the edge of the platform, with a 60-story drop to the bottom.

(AN: I'm not gonna guess how many floors there REALLY are, so I'm just gonna go with this.)

Upgrade came in and distracted Vilgax long enough for Diamondhead to get back up.

"**Get out of here,**" said Diamondhead, not wanting his younger self get hurt, causing him harm as well.

"**When are you gonna get it through that diamond skull of yours? If this is your fight, it's my fight too,**" countered Upgrade.

Ben 10,000 realized that he had a point, and against Vilgax, even Ben 10,000 could use some help.

"**Well,**" resigned Diamondhead, "**This might help.**"

He reset the code for the Omnitrix and changed Upgrade into Cannonbolt.

"**Hey, I don't have to be Ben anymore,**" said Cannonbolt, falling down since he wasn't used to changing directly between aliens from when he last mastered the Omnitrix.

He changed into Wildmutt before charging. Though it didn't help. None of the aliens he tried were effective against Vilgax: not Heatblast, Stinkfly, or even XLR8. Ben tried a sneak attack, but got stopped quickly.

"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF MY GRANDSON!!" shouted a voice Ben 10,000 hadn't heard in many years.

A laser blast sent Vilgax back into the wall. Grandpa Max was there with his trusty 'Vilgax Laser'.

"**Help the Gwens, they're over by the Null Void,**" said Cannonbolt, who oddly enough knew that he and Ben 10,000 were enough to defeat Vilgax now.

Grandpa didn't complain as he went to set the Rustbucket 3 down and hurried inside in time to help Gwen.

Vilgax rushed out of the debris and sent all three of them down to the ground below.

'**I can't beat him. He's knows every move I can make,**' thought Fourarms, beginning to think the fight was becoming futile.

"**He may know how all your aliens work,**" said Cannonbolt, with more wisdom that any advice he's heard before, "**But does he know what BEN TENNYSON can do? I just hope after all this time, YOU haven't forgotten too.**"

Ben 10,000 then realized what he had been missing. Why there was a void in his heart, and why he couldn't fill it. He hadn't been Ben in years, and he realized that was where he went wrong.

A spiked bomb sent them in different directions.

(Mindscape)

Ben 10,000 appeared human in his mindscape, the Omnitrix Symbol in front of him.

"He's right. I HAVE been going alien for too long, but not anymore. I'm going human!" he declared to the Omnitrix Symbol.

"_Are you sure?_" asked the Omnitrix.

"I am. More sure than I have been in a long time. Being a full-time Superhero means nothing if you sacrifice family time in doing so. Let's show Vilgax what Ben Tennyson has learned in the last 20 years."

"_Very well,_" said the Omnitrix, "_And, welcome back, Benjamin Tennyson._"

This was the last thing Ben 10,000 heard before returning to his body, his human body.

(Mindscape Exit)

Fourarms turned into a 30 year old Ben Tennyson.

"Maybe it's time I DID start fighting like you again," said Ben 10,000, picking up a nearby hover board. He felt a bit more whole, now that he's back in his original form.

Cannonbolt smiled, glad that Ben 10,000 wasn't a TOTAL jerk after all, that there was STILL a human Ben in there.

"_**Your weak HUMAN form?**_" asked Vilgax, slightly confused, but wouldn't say no to the easy challenge, "_**What a novelty! Have you finally decided to surrender?**_"

"Actually, I was thinking about settling this the old-fashioned way," countered Ben 10,000. He reset the Omnitrix Code on Ben 10 from Cannonbolt to Diamondhead, "Follow my lead!"

Ben 10,000 was having more fun than he's had in years. He had forgotten what it was like battling as a human, weaving in and out of attacks, using his own skills for a change. He led Vilgax over to a small reserve of water. After getting him close enough, he got behind him and turned into Spitter, getting him off balanced enough for Diamondhead to send him into the water, which he freezes as Articguana.

"**Heeeyyy, What do you call this guy?**" asked Diamondhead.

"**I don't name,**" said Ben 10,000 immediately out of reflex, before remembering that naming his aliens actually helped in the battlefield with remembering what each of them could do, "**Uh, I don't know. Absolute Zero?**"

"**Boring,**" replied Ben 10, "**How about: Articguana?**"

Ben 10,000 thought about it and it made since, so he said, "**Cool.**"

Ben 10,000 returned to his human form.

"Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you," thanked Ben 10,000.

"Actually, you could have," replied Ben, turning back human as the limiter timed out, "You just didn't realize it."

"Who knew I was so smart-alecky back then?" joked Ben 10,000 before turning into XLR8 once more.

"**I'll take you back to the others. I need to do something before tonight,**" said XLR8 before dropping off Ben 10 with his the Gwen twins and Grandpa.

* * *

Ben 10,000 changed from XLR8 to human before heading into a nearby store. He had talked with Gwendolyn prior to the events of this day, but it wasn't until he realized what Gwendolyn's plan for him to attend Grandpa's party that he really wanted to make up for her for 20 years ago. He was finally taking responsibility for what he was supposed to do 20 years ago, getting Grandpa's 60th birthday cake, as well as getting something for today. The Manager gave him the items he needed for free since he was the hero of heroes and this was his first time shopping there. Ben 10,000 asked him not to do this the following times he returns, which will be a few times each year from now on. He went XLR8 to return to base in time for the party.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Grandpa!" said the Gwen twins and the Ben twins.

"Well, having you all here is the best 80th Birthday present I could ever have," thanked Grandpa.

Ultimos contacted Ben 10,000 about another Danger Alert.

Ben 10,000's first thought was 'I'd better handle it', before looking at Gwendolyn, Gwen, Ben 10, and Grandpa's faces. They were worried that Ben 10,000 hadn't changed all the way and would still be a fulltime hero. Ben 10,000 knew he couldn't do that to his Grandpa and cousin again, so he told Ultimos for his team to take care of it.

Ultimos was happy and relieved that he and his team could be useful again on Planet Earth.

While the Gwen twins talked, Ben 10,000 and Grandpa Max were talking with Ben 10.

"Looks like things are back to normal," said Ben 10.

"Yeah, and a good normal at that," comment Grandpa.

"It took myself as a kid to remind myself as an adult to live life with your family. Never forget that Ben," said Ben 10,000, "I'll try to remember that here as well."

"You better, cause I don't want to have to teach myself the same lesson twice," said Ben, earning a round of chuckles from the boys.

"C'mon, the portal's ready," said Gwendolyn, activating the Time Portal, "And there's another party you guys got to get to."

Ben started for the portal, before turning back, "Wait, you never told me the secrets of the watch! How I don't HAVE to go 'Ben' anymore."

"Trust me," replied Ben 10,000, "You'll want to go 'Ben'. Thanks for making me realize that."

"Guys, hurry. The portal's closing," said Gwendolyn, who couldn't hold the portal for too much longer.

"See ya," started Gwen, running into the portal.

"And I guess we're gonna be ya!" finished Ben, happy that his future isn't all that serious anymore.

He ran into the portal behind Gwen and the portal closed behind him.

Ben 10,000 turned to Gwendolyn with a smirk on his face.

"What's with that look, Ben?" asked a nervous Gwendolyn.

"You planned that, didn't you?" he asked his cousin.

Gwendolyn then knew what he was talking about and smirked back.

"Not all of it, but yeah, you could say I planned that," she replied.

Ben 10,000 walked over to Gwendolyn, his eyes not giving away his intentions.

"Ben?" asked Gwendolyn, getting nervous again.

Ben leant close to her ear and whispered, "Thanks for that. It means a lot to me," and kissed her on her forehead before walking over to Grandpa so he could open presents.

Gwendolyn blushed, before coming to her senses and joined Ben 10,000 and Grandpa for him to open his presents.

* * *

Ben 10 checked out what Ben 10,000 gave to him, and found it to be a birthday cake for Grandpa. He smiled and remembered that he and Ben 10,000 made each other realize not to take things so seriously, which is why he said we instead of I. Him and Ben 10,000, even though he didn't neglect Gwen in her part of organizing the party.

After the celebration was over, Ben and Gwen talked outside while Grandpa Max went inside to relax.

"Hey, Gwen," started Ben.

"Yeah?" replied Gwen.

"I guess I owe you thanks. Being a full time hero isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"When you think about it, it's all in what happens in the future, right?"

"Gwen," said Ben, getting closer to his cousin, "Never stop hounding me, otherwise I'll lose someone I care about. I don't want to be a hero, only to lose those I want to protect, so keep reminding me to stay 'Ben', alright?"

"Sure," said Gwen, who was getting nervous as Ben was never this close to her without shouting insults most of the time.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks," said Ben one last time, kissing Gwen on the forehead before heading inside himself.

"Well," said Gwen, blushing, "I guess Ben DOES have a sweet side. I'll just have to keep him that way."

(Part 1 end)

Well, that was Ben 10,000 from Season 3. The other part is Ken 10 from Season 4.

Let's start it up.

(Part 2 Begin)

Ben 10,000 was late. He had a Danger Alert he had taken 10 minutes ago and he didn't think it would take this long to capture this guy.

"**I do NOT have time for this!**" said Fourarms, "**I am NOT missing another one of his birthdays, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just CHILL OUT in the Null Void!**"

Ben 10,000 went 'Ben' and through a Null Void Egg. This advancement in technology over 5 years ago really helped in transporting evil aliens to the Null Void. He captured Vulkanus easily.

"Some scum just can't take a hint," said Ben 10,000, 'I think I just have enough time to make it if I XLR8 there.'

He went XLR8 and rushed back to his headquarters.

He got there and announced himself, "Told you I wouldn't miss your party."

Grandpa Max moved out of the way, so the person whom Ben 10,000 was talking to could see him.

"You only turn ten once, so I made sure to be here for this occasion," said Ben to the person he was talking to.

"Happy Birthday Kenny," Ben 10,000 said to his son, Kenneth Tennyson, his words being echoed by the other party guests and Grandpa.

While Ken was telling his friends about the Danger Alert, Ben 10,000 was giving a Grandpa a sign language count down to when Gwendolyn would appear.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

"_Kenneth Tennyson,_" said Gwendolyn in astral form, having long hair as in Alien Force, but had it pulled back in a ponytail.

Ben 10,000 gave a look to Grandpa that said: still got it.

"AUNT GWENDOLYN!" greeted a happy Ken.

"Actually, she's your doofus cousin, once removed," corrected Ben 10,000, kidding around like HE was ten again.

"_Aren't you EVER gonna grow up?_" asked Gwendolyn in the same kidding tone.

Ben 10,000 gave her a look that meant: do you REALLY want me to be like _THAT_ again.

Gwendolyn gave her gift before winking at Ben, which went unnoticed by the kids, and looking stuck up in front of the kids. This façade had been working well over the years.

(AN: Note that the girl (which may or may not be Ken's sister) and the one eyed alien had been in the Ben 10,000 episode, so this can get confusing on when it actually took place.)

Grandpa had left to get the cake and bring it back.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNY!!" shouted those at the party to Ken.

* * *

Ben 10,000 had been able to steal away from the small party long enough to get the Omnitrix Prototype number 2. He, along with Azmuth, had worked on it, perfecting it to be exactly like the first Omnitrix he had received as a kid. The only difference was the Aliens that went into it. He returned as Ken thanked his one-eyed Alien friend for a toy he had been wanting for the better part of 3 months now.

"I guess that just leaves my present," said Ben 10,000, getting his son's, along with everyone else's, attention, "Now you know I haven't been too psyched about bringing you into the hero business."

"Really," said Kenny, with some sarcasm, "hadn't noticed."

"Fighting Aliens isn't kids stuff," warned Ben 10,000, before Grandpa Max cleared his throat and gave him a look that said volumes about kids (namely him) fighting Aliens.

"But, since I got the Omnitrix when I was your age, I thought you should have this," continued Ben 10,000, before showing his present.

Kenny was psyched about getting his own Omnitrix, thinking that he could go all ten thousand aliens like his dad.

"Actually, which of _10_," corrected Ben 10,000, "If I started with 10, then you can start with 10."

Ken started listing his favorites, thinking he could choose, but was corrected once more by his dad.

Ken 10's Alien List: XLR8, Stinkfly, Wildvine, Ditto, Buzzshock, Spitter, Snakepit, Sandbox, Shellhead, and Toepick. Toepick was quickly replaced with Greymatter.

(Time Change)

After a successful day of fighting, meaning that Ben 10,000 did most if not all the work to keep his son safe, Ken stormed off.

"At least I have ONE gift that isn't useless," complained Ken, not realizing he had insulted Gwendolyn's present as well, though he didn't mean it.

"Where does he get that attitude from?" asked an exasperated Ben 10,000.

Grandpa Max looked at him in some disbelief, before heading to the new Null Void Chamber with the captured Alien.

Ben 10,000 decided to go on an XLR8 run to clear his head. As he was running through the city, he was able to realize that all his son wanted to do was help, something he had wanted to do so long ago, yet couldn't sometimes because he wasn't experienced enough. The only difference between then and now is that he had Grandpa's knowledge to go to for help, while his son had him to learn from with an Omnitrix. He decided that the next battle they participate in, he would allow Kenny to prove himself by letting him in on more of the action.

(Time Change)

That battle came all too quickly, as Kenny was finishing getting ready for bed; the Danger Alert detected an intruder.

"Who would be dumb enough to attack us here?" asked Kenny, meeting up with his dad.

"Every now and again, somebody thinks he has something to prove," replied Ben 10,000, who was used to this by now, "Let's take care of this, together."

This surprised Kenny, who thought that he would be aced out of the action again.

"A REAL team?" asked Kenny for confirmation.

Ben 10,000 nodded, as he got ready for the attack. To his horror, Kevin 11, or who he thinks is Kevin 11, shows up. This 'Kevin 11' look alike even has his voice down.

Ben 10,000 knew this would be too much for Kenny, and had him sent to his room by the computer. He was able to get 'Kevin 11' down to the former Null Void Chamber, before telling the shocked 'Kevin 11' that he had it moved for safety reasons.

Ken 10 appeared in the air duct in Greymatter form.

"**KENNY!?**" exclaimed a surprised XLR8.

'Kevin 11' was able to knock XLR8 back enough for him to retreat out of the base for now. Ben 10,000 went Benmummy and got Kenny out of the vent, looking disappointed that was hidden by the Mummy's emotionless face. Kenny was able to see the look though.

"Don't look at me like that, Dad! If you had trusted me to help I wouldn't have been in there to begin with," said an unhappy Ken 10, before getting mad, "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU MOVED THE NULL VOID CHAMBER!! YOU TOTALLY HAVE NO FAITH IN ME!!"

Ken 10 ran off, but Ben could hardly blame him. He understood what it was like not being told important things and he would get mad. He decided to let Kenny cool off before talking to him. Right now he needed to talk to Gwendolyn.

* * *

Luckily Gwendolyn was in a mood to talk even after a long day of searching that ended up in failure. It took about a minute for Ben 10,000 to explain the situation.

"…And then Kevin 11 shows up, and Kenny's mad at me for keeping him safe. He just doesn't understand the threat that Kevin poses or the fact that he has to understand when he's in over his head."

"_Well, Kevin 11 aside, you're taking this the wrong way. This isn't about the hero stuff,_" said Gwendolyn, trying to be consoling, yet proving his point wrong at the same time.

"Isn't it?"

"_Every parent has trouble letting their kids grow up, but __**you're**__ living proof that kids have to make their own mistakes. Give Kenny a chance, he'll earn your trust,_" said Gwendolyn, not realizing how true her words would become.

"Yeah, thanks for that. It really helps that you can still give me comfort while proving me wrong," said Ben 10,000 before changing the subject, "Ya'know, I didn't like that jab you pulled at the party. It may have been in fun, but that time still brings bad memories."

"_Yeah, I'm sorry, but you've got to find a balance of staying with your human self while being mature at the same time._"

"So," said Ben 10,000, changing the subject yet again, "What do you think about Kevin's return? I mean, you don't fight a guy for a summer, then end up teaming up with him 5 summers later, then send him back to the Null Void for betraying us without SOME bad blood left behind."

"_If you still think I like him like that, then you're wrong. Yes, he was a crush, but seeing that he was never going to REALLY change, really puts your taste in a guy in question._"

"Well, I'm glad to know that you haven't given up on me yet," said Ben.

"_Besides the fact that you're my cousin, you're my best friend as well,_" said Gwendolyn, with her eyes shining a bit.

"Thanks, for everything. I'm gonna go set things straight with Kenny now," said Ben 10,000 with his eyes shining as well, before going XLR8 and speeding out of there.

"_He never changes, yet sometimes he changes too much,_" said Gwendolyn, before her astral form disappeared allowing her to return to her body for some sleep.

* * *

(AN: I know this isn't the real scene, but just go with it.)

Grandpa Max returned from his walk to find the passage to the Null Void Chamber open. He went down to find Kenny tied up.

"How d'you get here?" called out Max to 'Kevin 11', "Didn't think you'd be the type to break in without setting off some kind of alarm."

"Well, let's just say I had a little help," said 'Kevin 11', revealing himself.

"Not only that, he's as good as I was when Benjy and I first met," said the REAL Kevin speeding in behind Grandpa Max.

"You never DID learn the value of being a hero," said Max.

"That time was for personal gain. I wanted to learn about Benjy and little Gwendolyn's new powers before I would stick it to them where it hurts," said Kevin, before tying him up just like Kenny.

* * *

Ben 10,000 showed up within ten minutes, after searching upstairs for them. After dodging the initial attack from Devlin 11, he went Fourarms before speaking.

"**Not much of a trap,**" said Fourarms, "**Unless you want me to think my family tied themselves up.**"

"Benjy, Benjy, Benjy, you always WERE too clever for me," said Kevin, from atop the Null Void Projector, "Or was that the other way around?"

"**Kevin,**" said Fourarms, realizing that he HADN'T escaped from the Null Void and this look-alike had intended on freeing him, which he was eventually able to do.

"I believe you've already met my son, Devlin," said Kevin, introducing his son, who had gone into his human form.

Ben 10,000 realized this was the kid he had seen with his son on his monitor when he was keeping an eye on Kenny.

"I guess I should thank you," said Kevin, giving his attention directly to Fourarms, "With all that time in the Null Void, I was able to pick up a few new tricks."

Kevin turned into his new form for the first time on Earth.

"**Ben 10,000, meet Kevin 11,000!!**" said the newly self named Kevin 11,000.

(AN: To me, it seems that it was just his ego that went up from 1 to 10,985, the other 15 being the Aliens he used to form his new body and abilities. Kevin fans, I'm not gonna apologize, and you can't make me. Just don't read if you don't like Kevin getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter.)

A fight broke out, one that Ben didn't win. He collapsed back into human form. Kevin 11,000 tried to finish him, but his own son stopped him.

"Dad, stop it. You've won. You've proved you're the best. We can go now!" pleaded Devlin, which Ben recognized as honor, something Kevin didn't have.

Kevin 11,000 grabbed his own son, "You think I have something to prove!" before throwing him aside like a rag doll, "I already know I'm the best. I'm doing this because I like it."

Unknown to them, and unluckily for Kevin, Ben used this time to recover and turn Fourarms again.

'**Treating your own son like dirt, that's worse than how I treated my son, and I had good intentions,**' thought Fourarms, before sending Kevin through the ceiling and out into the streets above. Ben 10,000 followed.

Devlin 11 left in tears at how his own father treated him now that he actually got to meet him for the first time in years. Grandpa Max used a hidden laser to cut the rope used to bind them.

"There's only one hero that stands a chance against the new Kevin," said Ken 10, finding Grey Matter's form on the Omnitrix setter and getting what he wanted.

"**Okay, Great Grandpa,**" said Grey Matter, "**Put in the following code on the Omnitrix Symbol on my back. I need to help dad!**"

So, Grandpa Max put in the Master Code on the Omnitrix Symbol as per Grey Matter's instructions and Grey Matter heard a beep in his head that told him it had been completed.

Ken 10 went XLR8 directly and sped outside and transformed back into Grey Matter before running between Kevin 11,000 and his unconscious father.

"**Not so fast!**" exclaimed Grey Matter, before switching to Spitter, soaking Kevin 11,000 enough to shock him with Buzzshock. He then turned back into Ken.

"**How are you changing so fast!?**" demanded Kevin 11,000.

"Duh!! I just used Grey Matter's Brains to hack the Omnitrix for the Master Code. Instant switches at my command!" explained Ken.

Kevin just grabbed him with one of his tentacles (AN: ew), "**it's not going to save you.**"

"**MAYBE NOT, but I will!**" shouted Devlin 11, who had gone to get a big metal crate to throw at Kevin. He turn back human as he landed next to Kenny, "I'm sorry. This isn't how it was supposed to be." He looked at his father with a new loathing at the monster he thought his father wasn't. "I _finally_ get why you spent most of my childhood in the Null Void."

Devlin 11 turned back into his Alien Form, with Ben turning into XLR8 and following him. Kevin just beat them down. Ken had lost consciousness and turned back human.

Ben 10,000 had recovered by this point and had watched how Devlin protected his son like a brother would. He saw his son unconscious and something snapped inside of him.

'NOBODY DOES THAT TO _MY_ SON! YOU WILL _PAY_, KEVIN!!' he thought, before going Way Big.

Now, everyone that had seen Way Big appear knew only one thing: that someone ticked off Ben 10,000 beyond the norm. They just ran from Way Big's pounding of Kevin 11,000 into the ground, turning him back human. He turned back human and went to check on his son.

(AN: I had to see this about 4 times in a row to figure out about the ear thing. Those aren't his ears; they're his shoulder blades that stick up. They just look like ears when Way Big has his hands up that high.)

"I'm okay, Dad. Really," assured his son, pulling out a Null Void egg for Kevin. Ben just smiled at how prepared his son could be for a battle.

Kevin recovered faster than Ben 10,000 expected and knocked them down to the ground, the egg rolling away.

"That's the best you got, _Tennyson_?" asked Kevin, as he was ready for a second round.

"That's all that's needed, _DAD!_" shouted his son as he threw the activated Egg below Kevin 11,000.

Kevin was sucked into the Egg, angry that his own son turned on him.

(AN: He has no one to blame but himself, as he didn't treat his son like a TRUE father should.)

"Goodbye, father," said Devlin, hoping not to see his father again for a _**long**_ time.

Grandpa Max flew in, after getting his Jet Pack for travel out of the Rust Bucket 3.

"I've got a _special_ place for you this time," said Max, picking up the egged Kevin.

"You did well today, son," praised Ben 10,000 to Ken 10.

"Thanks dad," thanked Ken 10, "So does that mean I get to use ALL 10,000 of your aliens now?"

"DON'T press your luck," remarked Ben, messing with his hair.

"Guess I'll be seeing you guys," said a depressed Devlin, starting to walk away.

Grandpa Max looked at Ben 10,000 as if to ask: Has he earned a place as part of our family?

Ben 10,000 nodded in response meaning: Yes, I've seen more brotherhood between these two than I've seen animosity between Kevin and me. He's earned it alright.

Grandpa stretched out his mechanical hand to stop Devlin from getting too far.

"You're gonna put me in the Null Void, aren't you?" asked Devlin, not even trying to put up a fight. He deserved it and he knew it.

Ken ran over to protect him like a brother would.

"We could…" started Ben.

"OR, you could stay here with us, and be part of our family,' finished Grandpa.

"IF that's okay with you guys," asked Ben, sarcastically.

"TOTALLY!!" exclaimed Devlin and Ken, pounding fists, "SWEET!!"

Gwendolyn's present, a rock dog (thing, I don't know what the exact name is), reformed itself as it made its way to Ken.

"I guess Gwendolyn makes them more indestructible than Charmcaster did in the old days, and she was at her peak then," commented Ben 10,000 to Grandpa Max.

'I wonder how Gwendolyn will take to meeting Kevin's son,' thought Ben as they headed home. Ben contacted the cleanup crew for repairs. This didn't surprise the crew, since they had been called in the past for something like this; they just wanted a light cleanup this time.

(Time Change)

A few days later, Gwendolyn had finished her mission and was coming home that day. This made Ben 10,000 nervous as well as Devlin. Both were thinking the same thing: Will she treat him the same way she had to treat Kevin?

Gwendolyn arrived in the evening. This gave time for Ben 10,000 to put in dinner, to save Grandpa the trouble (and the stomach pumps for everyone else).

When she arrived, Ben was there to greet her.

"Hey," greeted Ben 10,000, "How's my favorite, doofus cousin?"

Gwendolyn smiled endearing at the greeting, this reminding them both of what they had been through and why they meant so much to each other.

"Probably about the same as my favorite dweeb of a cousin," said Gwendolyn, still smiling.

Ben smiled in return, before kissing her on her forehead as he did so long ago. This was a symbol of their love, their forbidden love that they've never shown in front of anyone, save for Grandpa 12 years ago at his 80th birthday. Gwendolyn blushed for a few seconds before Ben let her in and went to save dinner before it got burnt. Gwendolyn saw her Grandpa and went to hug him. He returned it only for something, or someone, to call out, getting their attention.

"AUNT GWENDOLYN!! YOU'RE BACK!!" shouted Ken 10, racing out to hug his favorite 'Aunt'. Gwendolyn returned the hug.

"I heard a new hero was born a few days ago," said Gwendolyn, in a teasing voice, "I wonder who that could be?"

"Well, actually one was just deputized while another was born," corrected Ken.

"Oh? And who might those be?"

"Well, I just received my Omnitrix from Dad shortly after you gave me your present. It took awhile, but Dad and I came to an understanding," informed Kenny, "As for the hero who was born, see for yourself…"

Devlin shyly came out from the hallway that led to the bedrooms, among other rooms.

"Hello…" greeted Devlin, shyly because of how afraid he was of her judgment.

"Hello, yourself," replied Gwendolyn, "Do I get a name from you, or do I just call you: You?"

This caused a chuckle or two from the group there, minus Ben who had been finishing up dinner.

"I'm Devlin 11, Kevin 11,000's son," said Devlin, before closing his eyes in fear that she would start yelling at all of them for letting him stay here. What REALLY happened was something unexpected by all, save Ben because he knew that deep down, Gwendolyn wasn't the type of person who'd hold grudges with other family members of the one whom she had a grudge against. Gwendolyn actually _hugged_ Devlin on the spot.

"It's nice to meet you, Devlin," said Gwendolyn, her hug slowly being returned by Devlin, "I hope my boys haven't been too much trouble for you."

"Actually, the only thing we really fight over is who take what sector on patrol. Ben 10,000 is usually the mediator, but Great Grandpa steps in to help things."

"Well, I'm glad that they haven't driven you insane yet," getting an indignant cry from Kenny and Ben 10,000 in the kitchen.

(You don't go alien for years at a time without SOMETHING happening to your regular senses.)

Gwendolyn let go of Devlin chuckling, Devlin chuckling as well from the joke Gwendolyn made.

"This is easier than I thought," said Devlin, whose fear had diminished quite a bit over the last 3 minutes.

"DINNER'S READY!" shouted Ben 10,000 from the Kitchen.

* * *

After dinner was over, Gwendolyn decided to see Ben before heading to _her_ room.

"I'm glad you gave Devlin a chance. He's a sweet boy, something Kevin just couldn't learn," said Gwendolyn, starting the conversation.

"Well, he had made a mistake, just like Kenny and I do. I've made mistakes worse than just about anyone I know. I mean: I destroyed Mount Rushmore here nearly 32 years ago. I don't think someone can top that by accident," replied Ben 10,000 already in his pajamas.

"Well, the Plumbers were able to keep that secret until they were able to rebuild it. I'm just glad Grandpa Max didn't ground you to the next decade after that stunt."

"Well, I AM the hero of heroes. I've got to do SOMETHING to keep my reputation clean."

"Clean as Way Big taking out _your_ anger on Kevin 11,000 after seeing Kenny unconscious," retorted Gwendolyn.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, messes with my family like that, plain and simple."

"I'm glad you always put family first, Ben."

"It's the only thing that's kept me sane, and I have YOU to thank for that," said Ben, before kissing her on her forehead once more, before turning around to head to bed, "Good Night."

"Ben…" said Gwendolyn, getting his attention.

Ben turned around, only to be kissed on the lips by Gwen. Ben only froze for a moment before returning the kiss. A danger alert sounded, causing them to reluctantly separate.

"I better go," said Ben 10,000, before going XLR8 and rushed out to another emergency.

Gwendolyn just smiled before heading to her own room for some sleep. She had to stop by to make sure the boys weren't sneaking out to help Ben on her way. She fell asleep, eventually drifting into dreams of her and Ben.

(Story End)

Well, how's that?

Dx: Do you REALLY want me to answer that?

RDF1: I'm STILL going to make you pay. You REALLY shouldn't have laughed at my pain caused by your girlfriend.

Dx: By the way, you DO know that you've given two girlfriends: Jenny from Naruto and Ty Lee from Avatar.

RDF1's widen at that. He had forgotten about that when writing his Naruto fic.

RDF1: Yeah, Avatar and Naruto don't crossover at any point, so just make sure you keep them separated in your mind and you should be fine.

Dx: Whatever.

DragonX leaves.

I hope you find this entertaining as well as enlightening.

Ben and Gwen are SO better than Kevin and Gwen any day of the week, any week of the year, any year of the decade, etc. etc. etc.

Any 'Gwevin' fans that read this and try to bash Ben or me in anyway shape or form, I WILL find you and there will be a mysterious incident involving you going to the hospital without any recollection of how you got there.

(10 seconds of silence later)

KIDDING! But I AM serious about any Gwevin fans purposely bashing this fic because they 'love' that pairing. Apparently Anime/Cartoon TV shows are getting more and more realistic in their character fandom. (Somehow.)

As for NOT including Kenny's mom, that was because there wasn't any need for it. Since the girl AND the one-eyed Alien, who were at the party, were in 'Ben 10,000' and these two episodes are 12 years apart, it gets REALLY confusing as to who they are EXACTLY. Kenny's mom wasn't clarified in the episode and I don't need to make a guess that many people could disagree on. So, DEAL WITH IT, LAMOS!! Besides, I'm not one to just mention her dead for this fic just because I have a Ben/Gwen pairing. I'm just not having her in the fic is all.

Well, I got more work to do.

Later,

RDF1


	2. Very Funny Omake AF Alien used

Yo, dudes and dudettes! Here's something funny that I'll now add to my Ben 10 fic.

Nothing big, just an omake of an AU where Ben 10,000 uses an Alien from Alien Force, at least this one for this particular fic. This may be short, but I hope it's funny none the less.

Let's get started!

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did. Bwen rules. Blah Blah Blah... You get the idea.

(Omake Begin)

Kevin just grabbed Ken 10, "**_It's not going to save you!_**"

"**Maybe not, but I will!**" shouted Devlin Levin, who had gone to find something heavy to throw at Kevin 11,000. Kevin was forced to let go of Ken Tennyson as he was hit with the large crate. Devlin turned back to human form and helped Ken up before speaking to his father again, "I now know why you spent most of my childhood in the Null Void!"

Devlin Levin turned back into his alien form and charged, Ken following him after turning into XLR8. Kevin just beat them down to the ground. Ken lost consciousness and reverted back to human form.

Ben 10,000 had recovered by this point and had watched how Devlin protected his son like a brother would. He looked as his son became unconscious before something snapped inside of him.

'Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, does that to _MY SON!!_' he thought, standing up and glaring at Kevin Levin with more loathing than ever before.

A green flash blinded everyone to his appearance for a few seconds. When the light faded.

"**LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ****KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!!!**" shouted Rath, "**NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, TREATS THOSE KIDS THAT WAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! ****YOU'RE GOING DOWN, AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!!!!!**"

"**_Why me?_" **said Kevin, paling as he remembered the last time Ben was Rath.

Rath leapt at Kevin and started to savagely beat him up like a punching bag.

"Kevin E. Levin!?" said a shocked Ken, who had regained consciousness, before laughing "He just lost all pretense of intimidating."

"At least Ethan's a decent middle name," said Devlin, who walked over to join him.

"What's yours?" asked Ken.

"Elroy," said Devlin, with a small blush.

"Wow," sniggered Ken, trying not to laugh.

"So sue me, my mom liked it."

They both turned their attention to Ben and Kevin, with Kevin unconscious in human form. Ken took out an Null Void Egg and threw it to his dad. His dad activated it and captured Kevin in it.

* * *

Devlin shyly came out from the hallway that led to the bedrooms, among other rooms.

"Hello…" greeted Devlin, shyly because of how afraid he was of her judgment.

"Hello, yourself," replied Gwendolyn, "Do I get a name from you, or do I just call you: You?"

This caused a chuckle or two from the group there, minus Ben who had been finishing up dinner.

"I'm Devlin Elroy Levin, Kevin Levin's son," said Devlin, before closing his eyes in fear that she would start yelling at all of them for letting him stay here. What REALLY happened was something unexpected by all, save Ben because he knew that deep down, Gwendolyn wasn't the type of person who'd hold grudges with other family members of the one whom she had a grudge against. Gwendolyn actually held her stomach to keep from laughing so hard. This confused Devlin on the spot.

"'Elroy!?'," said Gwendolyn, "And I thought Kevin's middle name was good. This one takes the cake!"

"You mean you like it?" asked Devlin.

"Like it?" replied Gwendolyn, her laughter faded into chuckles, "I love it. I have a feeling that you're going to fit right in here with the Tennysons."

Everyone laughed after that.

* * *

"Well, the Plumbers were able to keep that secret until they were able to rebuild it. I'm just glad Grandpa Max didn't ground you to the next decade after that stunt," said Gwendolyn, looking out at the repaired Mount Rushmore.

"Well, I AM the hero of heroes. I've got to do SOMETHING to keep my reputation clean," replied Ben, a small smirk on his face.

"Clean as Rath taking out _your_ anger on Kevin 11,000 after seeing Kenny unconscious," retorted Gwendolyn.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, messes with my family like that, plain and simple," replied Ben, "Besides, Rath wanted to let Kevin have it since he first showed up. I've had to hold him back from nearly killing the jerk."

"Jerk, yes. I'll contest to that," said Gwen, grinning a bit at her cousin.

(Omake End)

Well, there you have it. Hope you got some chuckles with that.

I just felt the need to do it after seeing the episode "The Con of Rath". It just fit so well as a funny alternative to Way Big.


End file.
